Alterando el mañana
by absnow
Summary: Los personajes han empezado a crecer y no estarán seguros de sus sentimientos Elegí a Eriol como 2do.pers. pero en realidad es una historia en que todos se verán involucrados, es para S/E , S/S , además otros personajes como Tomoyo, Meiling, Touya, etc.
1. Capítulo 1 La felicidad de Sakura

CAPÍTULO 1 - " La felicidad de Sakura "

Habían pasado algunos años desde que la última carta Clow fue sellada,  
ahora todo está en calma en la ciudad de Tomoeda.  
Sakura ahora está a punto de comenzar el último año de preparatoria  
pero aún sigue siendo una chica despistada que de vez en cuando  
necesita que su inseparable compañero Kero le recuerde algunas cosas

-¡Sakura!  
-Eh...  
-¡Sakura! Deberías mirar el reloj - dijo Kero mientras sostenía el  
despertador frente al rostro de Sakura - Se te va a hacer tarde  
-Kero... aún es muy temprano  
-Ni siquiera viste la hora, aunque pronto terminarás la preparatoria  
eres muy irresponsable. Le prometiste a Tomoyo que se verían por la  
mañana en la cafetería cerca del parque.  
-¡Kero! ¡Me lo hubieras recordado antes!

Sakura se levantó de un salto y comenzó una escena muy típica porque  
corría de un lado a otro de la habitación porque se le había hecho  
tarde.

-Parece que el monstruo despertó tarde y provocó todo un terremoto en  
su habitación  
-¡No me digas monstruo!  
-Pues los monstruos son igual de ruidosos que tú - dijo Touya con una  
sonrisa burlona. A pesar de que Touya era un joven muy maduro, seguía  
disfrutando de molestar a Sakura como si se tratase de dos niños  
pequeños.  
-¡Buenos días, hija!  
-Buenos días papá, buenos días mamá - saludó alegremente mirando la  
foto de Nadeshiko que lucía su largo cabello con un vestido color  
naranja.  
-¿Tienes mucha prisa, Sakura? - preguntó Fujitaka al ver como la chica  
comía como si la comida se fuese a terminar  
-Lo que pasa es que quedé de verme con Tomoyo, pero me he levantado un  
poco tarde  
-Es natural, eres un monstruo  
-Hermano... ¡No soy ningún monstruo!  
-¿Volverás muy tarde?

Sakura dudó un momento, la verdad es que no tenía mucha idea del por  
qué Tomoyo la había citado. - No te preocupes, estaré a tiempo para  
preparar la cena.  
-Está bien, diviértete  
-Si, nos vemos después - dijo Sakura cerrando a su espalda la puerta

Sakura recorría siempre el camino a la escuela caminando o patinando,  
la bicicleta nunca le había gustado demasiado, pero dadas las  
circunstancias tuvo que darse prisa y no se detuvo a observar la luz  
entre los árboles como hacía cada mañana.

"Me pregunto ¿de qué querrá hablar Tomoyo?, dijo que era algo muy  
importante y que me iba a causar una gran alegría"  
Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando llegó a la cafetería

-¡Sakura! - saludó una joven de cabello largo y piel muy blanca  
-Hola Tomoyo, disculpa la tardanza pero... - dijo mientras se sentaba  
al lado de Tomoyo  
-No tienes por qué disculparte, Sakura  
-Pero es que... - pero al ver la sonrisa de su amiga, decidió no  
continuar

Ordenaron un poco de té y algunos bocadillos y después de pensar en lo  
deliciosos que estaban y la cara que Kero tendría si estuviera comiendo  
Tomoyo cambió el tema.

-Sakura, te llamé porque tenía algo importante que decirte  
-¿Qué pasa, Tomoyo?  
-Pues, ayer recibí un correo electrónico de Meiling  
-¿De Meiling?  
-si, así es... - Tomoyo miró un poco apenada a Sakura -se supone que lo  
que te diré debería ser una sorpresa pero... ¡Estoy segura de que esta  
noticia te hará muy feliz!  
-¿De qué se trata, Tomoyo?  
-Meiling y el joven Li regresarán a Japón - Sakura se quedó totalmente  
paralizada, era la noticia que había estado esperando durante un largo  
tiempo  
-¿De verdad? - su amiga asintió - ¡Que alegría! - el rostro de Sakura  
se iluminó y una sonrisa muy sincera apareció en su rostro  
-Veo que estás muy contenta, no me equivocaba  
-¡Es la mejor noticia!  
-Llegarán una semana antes de comenzar las clases  
-Aún faltan dos semanas - dijo Sakura ansiando que ese día llegara.

Las chicas estuvieron conversando un largo rato, Tomoyo estaba muy  
emocionada contando su planes para el vestuario que le confeccionaría  
especialmente para esa ocasión, luego de despedirse Sakura llegó a casa  
para preparar la cena y se encontró con que ni Touya ni su papá habían  
llegado todavía.

-Así que el mocoso vuelve - dijo Kero que estaba libre por la cocina  
-No es ningún mocoso - le replicó Sakura  
-La edad que tenga no importa que para mí siempre será un mocoso  
-No tienes remedio, Kero. Por cierto deberías subir a la habitación mí  
papá y mi hermano pueden llegar en cualquier momento  
-Pero puedo fingir ser un muñeco de peluche, además tu hermano Touya  
sabe de mi verdadera forma  
-Si, pero no deberías abusar de esa manera - Sakura sirvió un gran  
plato - Hice croquetas de pulpo y cangrejo, puedes llevar el plato  
-No es justo, me perderé el postre  
-Te subiré luego

Sakura preparó la mesa para tres canturreaba una canción cuando entró  
Touya junto con Yukito.

-¡Hola Yukito! - saludó Sakura con una gran sonrisa  
-¡Hola Sakura! Veo que estás muy contenta el día de hoy  
-Si - dijo Sakura mientras ponía otros cubiertos en la mesa - pueden  
sentarse a cenar, sólo esperamos a mi papá  
-Muchas gracias, Sakura  
-Gracias monstruo  
-¡Que cruel eres! - dijo Sakura mirando a Touya fijamente y no se  
percataron de que la puerta se había cerrado  
-Hay cosas que no cambian  
-¡Papá! Aquí está tu cena - Sakura se apresuró a servir un plato  
-¡Gracias por la comida! - dijeron al unísono  
-¡Que bien ha quedado la cena!  
- Gracias Yukito  
-Si, no está mal para haberla preparado Sakura  
- Hermano... - Fujitaka sólo sonreía  
- Por cierto, Sakura . interrumpió Yukito - ¿Te pasó algo especial hoy?  
-¿Por qué la pregunta? - su cara se sonrojo  
- Porque estás más contenta de lo habitual  
- La verdad... - Sakura tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos y  
continuaba un poco sonrojada - es que hoy me dieron una muy buena  
noticia, Shaoran y Meiling regresaran a Tomoeda  
-¿Ese mocoso?  
-¡Touya! - replicó su papá - deberías ser más amable con los amigos de  
Sakura  
-El problema es que no ... - pero su papá seguía sonriendo


	2. CAP 2 Eriol y una inquietante energía

CAPITULO 2 - "Eriol y una inquietante energía"

*** *** *** *** *** ***

Pasó una semana desde que Sakura se enteró que Shaoran y Meiling  
volverían a Tomoeda y cada vez estaba más impaciente y contenta al

mismo  
tiempo.  
Una tarde se encontraba leyendo un libro que Naoko le había recomendado

leer.

-¿Hola? - contestó Kero el pequeño teléfono rosa porque la chica no se  
había dado cuenta que había sonado - Spi... - Kero pasó volando al otro

lado de la habitación - ¡Sakura!  
-¿Qué ocurre, Kero?  
-¡Es una llamada desde Inglaterra!  
-¿Inglaterra? - dijo extrañada - ¡Eriol! - dijo sonriendo mientras Kero

asintió - ¿Eriol?  
-¿Cómo estás querida, Sakura? - Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaban por  
teléfono siempre se escribían pero aún así era agradable escuchar la  
voz de la otra persona, pasaron un largo tiempo conversando, aunque de  
vez en cuando Kero o Spi interrumpían.  
Sakura le contó que Shaoran y Meiling estaban a punto de regresar de  
Hong Kong y lo emocionada que se encontraba.  
-Así que estás muy contenta por ese motivo  
-Si, llegarán en una semana  
-Que gusto me da, me gustaría estar ahí para recibir a Li  
-Es una pena que estés en Inglaterra  
-Sakura, la razón de mi llamada además de saber cómo estabas y escuchar

tu linda voz ha sido para avisarte que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí  
en Inglaterra y quiero estar en Tomoeda - Sakura se quedó muda -¿Sakura

estás ahí?  
-Lo siento Eriol, pero la noticia me parece maravillosa... ¡Volver a  
verte a ti, a Meiling y a Shaoran...! - tenía un ligero temblor  
provocado por su alegría - Es algo que he estado añorando  
-Gracias, Sakura

Sakura y Eriol se despidieron, ella sentía como si todos los problemas  
que alguna vez tuvo con las cartas Clow y después en convertirlas en  
cartas Sakura estaba realmente lejanos.  
-¡Romperé mi récord y se lo presumiré a Spi! - Sakura le sonrió, los  
buenos amigos jamás podrán olvidarse no importa la distancia era una  
frase que no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Sakura, Tomoyo y Kero esperaban el regreso de Eriol, Nakuru y Spinel.  
La primera en aparecer por la escalera fue Nakuru la falsa identidad de

Ruby Moon que llevaba el cabello sujetado en una coleta y un vestido  
anaranjado (seguía pensando que la ropa de chica la hacía lucir mejor).  
-¡Hola, Sakura! - Nakuru sonreía, siempre había sido muy amable - ¿No  
vino Touya? - dijo mirando alrededor  
-No, estará trabajando  
-Que pena- dijo un poco decepcionada mientras daba la vuelta y agitaba  
su mano - ¡Eriol! ¡Apresúrate!

Eriol apareció detrás de Nakuru, seguía teniendo ese porte elegante y  
sereno, sus anteojos color negro hacían resaltar el azul de sus ojos  
que seguían expresando gentileza había crecido mucho desde la última  
ocasión en que se vieron.  
En una maleta de color negro llevaba oculto a Spinel quien hacía ruido  
de vez en cuando.

-¡Eriol! - Sakura no ocultaba que le hacía muy feliz que su amigo  
estuviera de nuevo junto a ella  
-Mi querida, Sakura - Eriol sonreía, a él también le parecía que Sakura

y Tomoyo habían cambiado eran unas chicas muy lindas- Que gusto  
volvernos a ver.

Todos estaban felices en la casa de los Kinomoto hablando de las  
diferentes cosas que les habían sucedido en todos los años y que no  
habían podido escribirse en sus cartas, incluso Spinel y Kero se  
comportaban como pequeños ya que Kero insistía en que Spinel seguro  
había hecho trampa porque superaba su récord por diez puntos.

-Es hora de irnos, Sakura  
-Ya veo - pero asustada por haberse olvidado de algo muy importante se  
levantó de la silla - Pero ¡Eriol! El lugar donde vivías ahora es un  
parque de diversiones ¿Dónde vivirán ahora?  
-No te preocupes, hemos encontrado una casa a unas pocas calles de aquí  
-¿Necesitarán ayuda con su equipaje? - preguntó muy gentilmente Tomoyo  
cuando todos se levantaron y Eriol junto con Nakuru se dirigía a la  
salida  
-No, muchas gracias Daidouji  
-Muchas gracias por la cena aunque es una pena que no pudiera ver al  
lindo de Touya - Sakura sólo sonrió - ¿Hasta cuándo estará trabajando?  
-Mi hermano dijo que estaría trabajando hasta que las clases vuelvan a

comenzar  
-Pero él ya no no está estudiando - dijo Nakuru con un pequeño toque de

desesperación  
-Si, pero se encuentra dando unos cursos en la primaria de Tomoeda, por

esa razón también estará ocupado entonces  
-¡Debería visistarlo! ¿En qué lugar se encuentra trabajando?  
-En una librería que queda de camino a casa de Tomoyo  
-¿Una librería?  
-Si, últimamente han progresado mucho y el dueño decidió buscar más

empleados, Yukito también trabaja en ese lugar  
-Tsukishiro... - Nakuru pareció un poco decepcionada, pero de inmediato

se tornó muy seria y decidida - Iré a visitar a Touya  
-Está bien - dijo Sakura un poco nerviosa por la actitud de la chica

-Nos veremos pronto - cerró la puerta y de pronto se dio cuenta de que

su amiga tenía una expresión de extrañeza  
- ¿Qué sucede Tomoyo?  
-¿Eh? - Tomoyo se sorprendió - No debes preocuparte, no es nada -  
sonrió y lentamente dijo - sólo que... - parecía que diría algo pero de

pronto fue como si las palabras se resistieran a salir - no es nada,

quizá sólo se trató de mi imaginación  
-¿Imaginación?  
-Así es, Sakura - Tomoyo le dovolvió una sonrisa - Todo está bien

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

-Eriol, has estado muy callado  
-No, lo que sucede es que estoy un poco cansado, Ruby  
-A mi me parece que no es cansancio  
-¿El poderoso mago cansado? - dijo Spinel un poco adormilado - No lo  
creo  
-De verdad, es sólo eso  
-¿Estás seguro, Eriol?  
-Si, iré a descansar

Eriol entró a su habitación, aunque la casa no era tan parecida a la  
que tenían era muy confortable, las cortinas de la habitación del chico

se abrieron de pronto para dejar entrar una tenue luz de luna que  
iluminaba un poco su blanco rostro que miraba por la ventana.

-¿Qué ha sido esta sensación? - dijo en un susurro que sólo se vio  
acompañado del suave movimiento de las hojas de un árbol cercano.

"¿Será que ya no hay más cartas? ¿la energía de Sakura cambió y se ha

vuelto más poderosa? ¿Por qué sentí una energía tan extraña cuándo vi

a Sakura?" esos pensamientos  
rondaban por su mente. Cuando Eriol volvió a ver a Sakura tuvo una  
sensación difícil de explicar, pero realmente le preocupaba,no sabía si

esa fuerza se trataría de algo positivo o si nuevas desgracias podrían

ocurrir, además esperaba que no se tratara de un nuevo plan del mago

Clow que había permanecido como un recuerdo oculto.  
"Mago Clow...¿Qué pasa?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Podrán notar que esta cap. tampoco es muy largo.

Que tan largo sea un capítulo va a variar, habrá unos cortos y otros serán lo

contrario. Espero les guste...


	3. CAP 3 La llegada de Shaoran

Capítulo 3

La llegada de Shaoran

A Sakura siempre se le ha hecho algo difícil levantarse por las mañanas, pero

en esta ocasión ella había estado despierta durante un largo rato cuando Kero asomó la cabeza por el cajón en el que acostumbraba dormir.

-Buenos días, Kero - le sonrió a su pequeño compañero que aún se frotaba los ojos adormilado

-Sakura es muy temprano ¿por qué estás despierta?

-¡Kero! Debemos darnos prisa

-¿Prisa? ¿Para qué? - lanzó un bostezo

-Hoy llegarán Meilling y Shaoran - hizo una pausa al pronunciar aquel nombre

-¡Oh! Es cierto, hoy llegan los dos mocosos

-Kero ¡No les digas así!

En ese momento escucharon el sonido del timbre

-¿Quién podrá ser? - dijo Kero

-Es Tomoyo

Las chicas se reunieron en su habitación, Kero comía un panque mientras Tomoyo le mostraba a Sakura unos vestidos que había diseñado para la ocasión y le insistía en que grabaría ese momento tan especial.

Al final Sakura se decidió por un modelo muy discreto de color azul.

-¡Te ves espectacular, Sakura!

-Gracias, aunque aún me apena un poco que te hayas molestado en diseñar este atuendo

-No es ninguna molestia, Sakura

Después de meter a Kero en la bolsa de Tomoyo fueron a reunirse con Eriol y los demás en el aeropuerto para esperar a sus amigos.

Los chicos hablaban de varios asuntos como de la historia de los aviones, Eriol y Yamazaki le contaban a Sakura que la idea había surgido de los piratas que buscaban que sus barcos volaran y de los varios intentos de que esto pasara.

Pasajeros provenientes del vuelo 694 proveniente de Hong Kong por la puerta número 8

-Es el vuelo de Shaoran - dijo en voz baja Sakura

Se acercaron al área de espera que estaba junto a las escaleras que provenían de la puerta número 8.

Sakura estaba muy nerviosa y de vez en cuando la distraían los sonidos de la bolsa de Tomoyo que parecía que respondía a la bolsa de Nakuru, seguramente Spinel se escondía allí.

Poco a poco algunas personas comenzaron a aparecer en la escalera eléctrica y sonreían a sus familiares que les esperaban.

De pronto dos jóvenes aparecieron, él era alto de cabello castaño y delgado, la chica tenía el cabello muy largo y lacio que tenía adornado con una diadema.

Saludaron cortésmente a los chicos que les estaban esperando.

-Sakura, al fin podemos estar juntos - Shaoran tenía una dulce sonrisa en el rostro

-Shaoran - Sakura se lanzó a sus brazos y soltó una pequeña lágrima

Los demás vieron esa escena tan dulce y Tomoyo no paró de grabarles.

Otra vez esa sensación se sobresaltó Eriol

-¿Eriol? ¿Te encuentras bien? - dijo en voz baja Nakuru al notar el preocupado rostro de Eriol

-Si, estoy bien

* * *

Meilling divertía a todos con sus historias sobre lo complicado del vuelo y algunas críticas a los demás pasajeros.

-Muchas gracias por esta deliciosa comida, Kinomoto - dijo Meilling mientras tomaba otro plato de postre

-No tienes que agradecer

-Es que... ¡todo está delicioso!

Toda la tarde charlaban mientras Sakura y Shaoran de vez en cuando se lanzaban miradas llenas de ternura que reflejaban su felicidad por estar reunidos de nuevo.

Después de terminarse la última ración de postre todos se despidieron, Nakuru había quedado un poco inconforme por no poder visto a Touya que estaba trabajando todo el día.

-¿Quieres que te ayudemos un poco, Sakura? - dijo Eriol cuando se habían ido todos

-¡Si, podríamos esperar a que Touya llegue! - mencionó Nakuru soltando un suspiro

-No es necesario, Kero necesita hacer un poco de ejercicio después de todo lo que ha comido (Kero y Spi estaban en el cuarto de Sakura escondidos).

-Está bien - dijo Eriol mirando a la chica que sonreía de una manera inusual.

-Su llegada te ha puesto muy feliz ¿verdad? - dijo Eriol mientras Sakura se sonrojó un poco

-Si, la verdad es que volver a verlo era lo que más deseaba desde hace tiempo

-¡Ya llegué! – dijo una voz desde la puerta

-¡Hola hermano!

-¡Touya! – Nakuru se lanzó sobre el muchacho

-¿Por qué me tienes que abrazar?

-¡Porque te extrañé demasiado! ¿No tenías ganas de verme? – Touya la miró y aunque no dijo nada podía leerse claramente un No en su rostro.

Spinel bajó silenciosamente para que Touya no viera su pequeña figura y una vez que entró en la bolsa del pantalón de Eriol él chico le informó a una ocupada y encantada Nakuru que era momento de irse.

* * *

-Eriol, estás muy callado desde que salimos – dijo Spi en la solitaria calle

-Es verdad

-No, es sólo que me preguntaba… - pero Eriol no quería hablar más sobre el tema – No es importante, deberían olvidarlo – Spinel y Nakuru se miraron

Eriol no podía hablar más, él sabía que algo extraño estaba pasando y tenía que ver una energía misteriosa que percibía cerca de Sakura o tal vez sería por la presencia de Li, quizá tuviera que ver que él tenga relación con el mago Clow.

Li… Sakura… mago Clow… yo…Tengo que averiguar de qué se trata esta misteriosa sensación, así vaya mi vida en ello

* * *

Hasta aquí llega este capítulo, una disculpa por tardar tanto en escribirlo, sé que no es de lo mejor pero es importante colocar a los personajes que no estaban en nuestra historia ya que son fundamentales.

No se preocupen a partir de aquí la historia tomará el curso que debe.

Un saludo


	4. CAP 4 El club de admiradoras

Capítulo 4 – El club de admiradoras

Comenzaron las clases en la preparatoria Tomoeda y el curso de Sakura no podía comenzar de otra forma: despertando tarde mientras corría a todas partes de la habitación.

-Hola Sakura – saludó la voz de Tomoyo que estaba esperando a su amiga a la entrada de la escuela.

-¡Tomoyo, llegas temprano!

-¡Kinomoto! – gritó alguien a sus espaldas

-Meilling… Hola Shaoran

-Hola Sakura – ambos se sonrojaron - te… traje esto – dijo un poco nervioso mientras le entregaba un pequeño paquete – puedes guardarlo y abrirlo en tu casa

-Muchas gracias

-Ejem… Creo que se han olvidado que Daidouji y yo seguimos aquí

-No importa – dijo Tomoyo mientras sacaba algo de su mochila – vengo preparada – encendió su cámara de vídeo para filmar a Sakura y a Li.

-¿Han visto a ese chico? – murmuró una chica que pasaba por ahí a una de sus amigas

-Me dijeron que también sabe tocar el piano, estaba en el salón de música desde muy temprano, una chica debía buscar algo allí y lo ha visto.

-¿De verdad? ¡Quisiera conocerlo!

-Debe ser muy guapo

-¡Un chico guapo! – dijo Meilling una vez que aquellas chicas se alejaron

-¿De quién podrá tratarse? – dijo Tomoyo – no había visto a las chicas tan emocionadas desde que estudiamos aquí

-¡He llegado en el momento indicado! – rió Meilling

Los chicos caminaban por el corredor cuando una voz llamó a Sakura

-¡Sakura!

-¡Hola Eriol!

-Hola Daidouji, hola Li y hola también a ti Li Shaoran

Tomoyo de pronto se dio cuenta que aquel chico del que las estudiantes hablaban era Eriol cuando un grupito de chicas comenzaron a murmurar alrededor de él.

-El joven Hiragisawa se ha convertido en alguien muy popular en la preparatoria – dijo Tomoyo una vez que Eriol se alejó un poco para hablar con Yamazaki

-¡Y yo que me había hecho tanta ilusión! – dijo un poco decepcionada Meilling –Un chico guapo y se trataba de ese muchacho

-No te desanimes Meilling – le dijo Sakura

-Es verdad, eres una chica muy bonita encontrarás a alguien – le mencionó Shaoran

Una vez que su profesor de Matemáticas llegó todos ocuparon su lugar, incluyendo Eriol que estaba sentado detrás de Sakura y Shaoran, Meilling y Tomoyo se sentaron al lado de Sakura y Li respectivamente.

A la hora del descanso Eriol ya tenía a un grupo de chicas espiando desde un arbusto cuando comía con el resto.

La presencia de Eriol se había hecho más fuerte que en la época en que ellos estaban en la primaria, su estatura y sus profundos ojos azules habían cautivado a un montón de jovencitas algo que a Meilling comenzaba a incomodarle cada vez que interrumpían alguna conversación.

Los días comenzaron a pasar y Sakura y Shaoran disfrutaban de pasar tiempo juntos por eso a veces evitaban estar cerca de Eriol debido al club de admiradoras que en secreto se había fundado. Eriol al parecer no lo disfrutaba…

-Extraño poder conversar con más privacidad – le comentó a Tomoyo

-Imagino debe ser terrible

-¡Pues claro! – replicó Meilling – si es molesto para nosotros, no quiero imaginarme que es para Hiragisawa.

Pero para Eriol lo peor era que desde que Sakura y Shaoran se comenzaron a alejar un poco de ellos tres la extraña sensación no desaparecía por el contrario.

-Parece que se concentra o se hace más fuerte – dijo en un susurro

-¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó Meilling curiosa

-No, nada… no he dicho nada – Eriol sonrió pero al parecer Tomoyo que siempre había sido muy perceptiva había escuchado todo.

* * *

-Sakura, ¿no notas algo extraño en Hiragisawa? – preguntó Tomoyo a su amiga mientras servían té

-¿Extraño? – se quedó quieta un momento – No, pero tal vez sea por todas esas chicas que le persiguen ¿no lo crees?

-Quizá, pero yo creo que no es por eso

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues a que tiene esa extraña mirada

-¿Extraña mirada?

-Sí, como si él… - pero Tomoyo no continuó hablando

-¿Cómo?

-No, nada sólo pensaba – Tomoyo de pronto se notó preocupada - ¿Crees que haya vuelto por alguna razón? ¿algo relacionado con las cartas?

-Pero las cartas ya no nos darán más problemas

-Tienes razón, deben ser suposiciones mías…

Para Tomoyo el tema no quedaba ahí, la mirada de Eriol tenía una expresión que no lograba descifrar y que le intrigaba, tal vez sería algo relacionado con el mago Clow, podría ser que Sakura estuviera en alguna clase de peligro o tal vez… ¡No! Esa no podría ser una opción porque Sakura estaba con Li y Eriol lo sabía, además sólo eran buenos amigos.

-Hiragisawa es un chico muy atractivo nada más – se dijo a si misma cuando estaba en su casa recostada en su cama a punto de dormir – sólo un chico muy atractivo.

* * *

Eriol se despertó era sábado y había quedado con los demás para ir a alguna parte de paseo, un poco de paz no le vendría mal al menos fuera de la escuela no podrían seguirlo y tomarle fotografías.

Cuando saludó a todos se le vino una idea a la cabeza que le asustó un poco ellos juntos otra vez pero no pudo pensar en otra cosa, después de todo no había podido hablar con su amiga Sakura porque siempre tenía a ese montón de chicas detrás de él y además estaba él… Li Shaoran que no se le despegaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Li le agradaba sólo que debía hablarle a Sakura de la energía que había percibido y no podía dejar o más bien no quería dejar que Li se entrometiera antes de tiempo después de todo que no se quedara con las cartas Clow demostraba que no era lo suficientemente poderoso, seguramente era eso…

Decidieron hacer un día de campo, todos estaban muy animados y charlaban de muchas anécdotas divertidas en el tiempo que habían estado lejos, como cuando a Meilling se le cayó un disfraz frente a todos en un festival escolar.

Eriol se ofreció a comprar unos caramelos en un puesto un poco alejado.

Caminaba tranquilamente cuando escuchó una voz familiar: era la líder del club de admiradoras que estaba con otras dos chicas que también había reconocido.

-¡Se los digo en serio!

-¡No te lo puedo creer! – decía otra un poco indignada

-Pero… ella está de novia con ese chico, el nuevo Li ¿no? – dijo la tercera esperanzada

-Nadie dijo que fuera correspondido

-¿Eso es posible para él?

-¡Ya ves! Que afortunada…

-No lo creo…

-Es verdad, se le nota… a Eriol Hiragisawa le gusta Sakura Kinomoto

Eriol se quedó helado no podía creer que pensaran eso ¿cómo era posible? ¡Aquellas chicas estaban de verdad retorcidas!

-Una mirada dice muchas cosas – escuchó a lo lejos porque había comenzado a caminar, no iba a escuchar más a esas chicas… sólo lo molestaban

¿Por qué han dicho eso? Eriol decidió volver y regresó a donde estaban los otros

-¿Hiragisawa? ¿estás bien? – preguntó Meilling cuando vio al chico un poco nervioso

-Claro – dijo un poco agitado y nervioso – me he topado con aquellas chicas extrañas

-¿El club? – preguntó Meilling un poco aburrida

-Sí

-¿Y no te han seguido? – dijo Shaoran

-No, es que no las encontré – todos lo miraron extrañados

-Te olvidaste los dulces ¿verdad? – dijo alegremente Sakura

Pero en el instante que Eriol se volteó a verla, sintió una sensación… era un descubrimiento, pero sabía que era un mal descubrimiento, no pudo hacer otra cosa que despedirse e irse rápidamente, no soportó la mirada de aquellos alegres y cálidos ojos… aunque seguía pensando que aquellas chicas no podían tener razón.


	5. CAP 5 La alianza

Capítulo 5 – La alianza

El teléfono sonó e instantes después Nakuru entró en la habitación de Eriol

-Llamó Sakura, quería saber cómo estabas luego de irte del parque

-Estoy bien, sólo… no, estoy bien

-Eriol, deberías confiar más en lo que…

-Ruby Moon no seas tan entrometida

-¡No me llames entrometida Spi!

-Deberías dejar que el amo Eriol esté tranquilo sin tus impertinentes preguntas

-No son impertinentes, sólo que…

Eriol se limitó a sonreírles y abandonó la habitación.

Sentía esa extraña sensación que mezclaba una especie de sorpresa como si se hubiera hecho un descubrimiento pero también sentía que era algo de lo que era mejor no haberse enterado nunca.

"No puede estar pasando esto, es una completa locura. Sakura es únicamente mi amiga y la razón por la que tenía que mantener contacto con ella era asunto del mago Clow no mío por lo tanto yo no debía siquiera conocerla, su destino está ligado al de Shaoran Li, esto no tiene que ver conmigo".

* * *

-¿Por qué crees que se haya ido Hiragisawa de esa manera?

-No lo sé

-Vaya que es extraño ese sujeto

-Siempre lo he sabido

-Recuerdo que alguna vez me contaste que sentiste celos de él – dijo Meilling con una sonrisa burlona

-Sí, pero estaba equivocado – le recordó Shaoran – Hiragisawa estaba aquí para solucionar el problema de las cartas Clow y quería ayudar a Sakura, sólo era eso.

-Aún no imagino cómo puede ser que sea la reencarnación de Clow, se supone que era un gran mago y ese chico… nunca he podido ver sus poderes pero que vaya por ahí con un montón de chicas detrás no lo hace ver como un gran hechicero ¿no lo crees, Shaoran?

-Él nos explico que aunque tenía recuerdos de Clow no se trata precisamente de su reencarnación, existen diferencias entre él y el mago

-¿Cuáles?

-No lo sé, supongo que sólo puede conocerlas él

-A mi me sigue pareciendo un asunto muy extraño

-Creo que ni siquiera él puede comprender al cien por ciento su identidad, pero son sólo suposiciones

-¡Siempre eres muy perceptivo!

Shaoran se limitó a sonreír a Meilling que mientras permanecía parada a contraluz podía verse el negro color de su cabello que parecía una fina porción de terciopelo.

* * *

Tomoyo se dirigía a su práctica con el coro de la preparatoria Tomoeda, como era de esperarse había conseguido ser la que cantaría un solo en la presentación que haría la escuela en contra de otras preparatorias de regiones cercanas.

Para su sorpresa en la zona de aulas de enseñanza musical encontró a aquel chico que misteriosamente se encontraba solo sin todo un club de admiradoras persiguiéndolo.

Tomoyo se quedó observándolo un momento en silencio: Eriol estaba tocando el piano.

Lucía muy concentrado, con una expresión de ternura en su rostro, Tomoyo realmente estaba encantada.

"Si él tocara pensando en mi, con esa dulce y cálida sonrisa sería muy feliz" pensó , "Eriol Hiragisawa… si tan sólo tú pudieras fijarte en mí, yo…" pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando de un golpe escuchó que se cerraba la cubierta del piano.

Eriol se quedó con los codos puestos en la cubierta mientras se tomaba con las dos manos la cabeza y agachaba la cabeza.

-Sakura – dijo en un tono de desesperación y dio un suspiro - ¿Por qué? – dijo con voz baja mientras continuaba con la mirada agachada.

En ese instante Tomoyo abrió los ojos con una cara de sorpresa y continuó con su camino hacia el aula cuatro. La chica no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, aquel chico que tanto le gustaba estaba interesado en su mejor amiga, ella siempre había pensado que podía ser feliz aún si sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos siempre y cuando esa persona a quien tanto quería fuera feliz, pero… ¿qué podía hacer si esa persona no era correspondida?, después de todo Sakura tenía a Li y Eriol sufriría ¿era justo?

-¡Daidouji! Siempre llegas temprano – dijo su profesor

-Yo…

-Es excelente podremos comenzar

-Pero

-No hay peros que valgan, Daidouji – dijo su profesor sin escuchar a la chica – no debes estar nerviosa, después de todo tienes la mejor voz de toda la región de Tomoeda

-No diga eso, profesor

-Sabes que es la verdad, el problema es que a veces te falta confianza pero yo sé como solucionarlo: una canción de las más sencillas servirá para que te animes un poco.

Al salir del ensayo Tomoyo no tenía mejor ánimo, al contrario el profesor estaba un poco nervioso y preocupado al ver que la mente de Tomoyo estaba a años luz de la música en esos momentos.

"Debo contarle a Meilling" pensaba mientras estaba en su habitación mirando el techo.

-¿Hola?

-Hola Daidouji – respondió la voz del otro lado del teléfono

-Meilling, necesito contarte algo

-¡Oh! – Meilling quería que no se escuchara su preocupación y su asombro pero no lo conseguía del todo - ¿Estás bien?

-En estos momentos si, muy saludable no se trata de eso

-¿No?, entonces… ¿qué puede ser?

-Preferiría contártelo en persona, si no te molesta

-¿Cómo me molestaría? Sólo dime la hora y el lugar

-¿Podría esperarte mañana en mi casa a las tres?

-¡Claro! Ahí estaré

-Gracias, hasta pronto

Tomoyo dejó el teléfono del lado mientras seguía observando el techo y quería encontrar una respuesta a todas las interrogantes que tenía pero no lo conseguiría ella sola, necesitaba a una amiga a la cual poderle contar lo que estaba pasando y por obvias razones no podría ser Sakura.

* * *

-Ayer me dejaste un poco preocupada - dijo la chica mientras ayudaba a servir el té - ¿qué sucede?

-Lo que pasa… - hizo un silencio corto y continuó luego de un suspiro – es que siento una gran confusión y tengo muchas dudas

-¿Dudas?, ¿sobre qué?

-Verás, lo que sucede es que de un tiempo hacía acá he notado que comencé a ver a una persona de una manera distinta

-¿distinta?

-Sí, he notado que le quiero

-Le quieres… - Meilling sintió una gran curiosidad - ¿de qué persona se trata?

-De Eriol Hiragisawa – las mejillas de la chica se tornaron de un brillante color rojo

-¿Hiragisawa? - aunque se sorprendió hizo un esfuerzo por disimularlo – Vaya y ¿qué es lo que te tiene confundida?

-Yo creo que a él le gusta alguien más

-¿alguien más? ¿Quién?

-Sakura

-¿Kinomoto? ¡No es posible!, él sabe que Kinomoto está con Shaoran ¿o no?

-Lo sé, pero aún así…

-Yo no me preocuparía mucho – le dijo con una gran sonrisa - Daidouji tú eres una chica que fácilmente puede tener el corazón de Hiragisawa, tienen muchas cosas en común, por ejemplo, los dos son de gustos muy refinados, se interesan por la música y las artes.

-Pero…

-Hazme caso, además Kinomoto está con Shaoran, la verdad es que no debes verle como una rival

-No, yo no veo a Sakura como una rival – sonrió – Sakura ha sido una amiga muy importante para mí, además ella está con Li y sé que no le interesa otra persona.

-¿Ves? ¿Entonces no hay ninguna clase de problema?

-¿Crees qué…? – pero en ese instante Tomoyo se detuvo pensó en que sería mejor que esa decisión la tomara por sí misma

-¿Eh…?

-No, nada – le sonrió – Meilling eres una buena amiga

-Tú también lo eres, recuerda como me ayudaste tú

* * *

-Parece que hoy lloverá – dijo Sakura al mirar el gris del cielo – Mi sombrilla está guardada en mi bolso

-Que mala suerte, yo tampoco tengo la mía

-Yo tengo una extra – contestó Tomoyo

-Podría ir por la tuya, Sakura – le dijo Shaoran dirigiéndole una mirada muy tierna

-Gracias Shaoran, pero no deberías molestarte

-Yo tengo práctica de coro, pero Li puede traer la mía, así podrías usarla – le dijo gentilmente a Eriol

-Gracias

Una vez que no podían escucharlos Tomoyo se armó de valor y miró a Li

-Li…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tú… tú quieres mucho a Sakura ¿verdad?

-Así es

-Y si… Si hubiera alguien que también quisiera mucho a Sakura ¿te gustaría saberlo?

-¿Qué? ¿Alguien más que la quiera? ¿Por qué lo dices? – Li se detuvo un momento -¿Conoces a alguien que…? – Tomoyo le asintió con un poco de angustia - ¿Quién…?

-La persona que me gusta – le dijo con tristeza

-No estoy entendiendo lo que intentas decirme, Daidouji

-La persona que me gusta está interesada en Sakura

-¿Qué? – Shaoran estaba un poco alterado y enojado - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Supongo, que… este tipo de cosas pueden notarse

-Tú siempre tuviste una habilidad especial para estas cosas ¿no es cierto? – Tomoyo lo miró – Pero no deberías dejar que tus sentimientos confundan la situación, dudo mucho que…

-Es Eriol – Tomoyo no tenía intenciones de escuchar como Shaoran le daba un discurso sobre una persona de quien ni siquiera sabía el nombre pero después de esta revelación Shaoran se quedó atónito

-No, no puede ser – dijo Shaoran con una risa nerviosa – Hiragisawa no tiene intenciones con ella, el asunto con Sakura es por la relación con el mago, no deberías… si a ti te gusta no… es que… - Shaoran se dio cuenta que no podía encontrar palabras para contradecir a Tomoyo pero llegó a la conclusión que debía hacerlo, era algo simplemente imposible.

-Li, no te mentiría… no me gustaría que alguien intentara separarte de Sakura

-Eso no pasaría

-Aún así, deberías estar muy atento

-¿Crees que haya manera de comprobarlo? – Tomoyo le sonrió, aunque Sakura era una persona muy importante para ella el real motivo de advertir a Shaoran era que hiciera todo lo posible para que Eriol no se acercara

-No lo sé

-Pues debo asegurarme – dijo firmemente – No me gusta la idea de que Hiragisawa intente hacer algo

-¡Así se habla, Li! – Tomoyo estaba más tranquila, fuera lo que fuera que Eriol intentara no podría llevarlo a cabo si Shaoran se lo impedía y ahora Li estaba de su lado.

* * *

Hasta aquí se acaba este capítulo, espero sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias.

Un saludo.


End file.
